


Day 1: bleeding. Your tea, mister Nobody

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Post-Canon, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Джейкоб любит не только есть, но и смотреть, как Иви наслаждается ужином. Если, конечно, будет смотреть ей в глаза.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Jacob Frye
Series: Goretober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 1: bleeding. Your tea, mister Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> День первый, кровотечение. 
> 
> Косвенно связано с другой AU.

Первый укус становится вполне тоненькой струйкой, заливающей и перчатки, и алый тамплиерский крест, и капающей Джейкобу на сапоги.

Тот понимающе улыбается аппетиту Иви ровно две секунды.

А потом замирает: её взгляд становится его взглядом, привкус слишком кислого от долгой беготни пота со сладостью крови становится тает и на его языке, её сытость обманкой выдаёт урчание в его животе.

Иви чуть прикрывает глаза и Джейкоб наклоняется вперед, не видя перед собой трёх ступенек вниз, дыша и глотая с ней в унисон.

Он почти оступается, но всё равно не может оторваться ― резко оторваться от её взгляда подобно вынырнуть навстречу вьюге из горячей воды. Слишком резко, невообразимо контрастирующее ощущение.

Иви ставит тамплиера на землю, но тело его уже не слушается, алые брызги красят в винный цвет висящий петлёй бежевый галстук, строгий светлый жилет для официального отчёта весь в ржавых потёках, а голова откидывается, словно у надорванной тряпичной куклы. 

К счастью, последнее удобней ― как раз открывает доступ к шее, а не к пахнущим дурацким мылом бакенбардами до самого кадыка. Кто вообще добавляет в мыльную пену столько лаванды?

Джейкоб на последней мысли кашляет, как поперхнувшийся, а потом пытается издать смешок: и не говори, дурацкие отдушки. Не вторгаясь ей в голову столь бесцеремонно для позднего завтрака он дают прочесть ей лишь мысль про то, что едва привык к тому, что пахнет всё вокруг.

А потом Иви впивается клыками ещё крепче и воспринимает лишь пульс, ослабляющиеся конвульсии да всё медленнее стучащее тамплиерское сердце.

Вы уже опоздали с отчетом, сэр.  
Вместо чащечки чая у меня ваша кровь, как и положено скрывающейся в тени с клыками наготове.

Не верьте дальше, что это во имя света.

Последний глоток оставляет ещё с кофейную чашечку крови во рту. На сегодня хватит.

Иви медленно отпускает сегодняшнюю цель, держа под мышки, отволакивает в сторону и лишь положив на пол, вторгается в мысли двигавшегося в унисон Джейкоба.

Тот улыбается: мне? Что, правда добавка? И можно подойти, даже не ища места без луж и грязи?

Иви едва слышно хмыкает: ну конечно. Будет тебе угощение перед собственной охотой, лентяй.

Джейкоб дышит медленней, Иви сама готова впиться не то в него, не то в это ощущение затаенного восторга, предвкушения: таким он всё же и остался со времён юности, хоть иногда он — не знающий боли, точно мальчишка.

Джейкоб проглатывает всё, а потом довольно вздыхает: на этом ведь ничего не закончится.

Слизывая остатки крови с её губ, он довольно мурлычет в её голове:

― С твоим поцелуем всё гораздо слаще.


End file.
